


Little Differences

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Isaac Lahey looks back on two similar moments his husbands handled two very different ways. Inspired by the line "I love Mexican", because we all know it was a double entendre.Also heavily influenced by an on-going live RP.Same AU universe as my other Scott/Isaac/Jackson ficlets.





	Little Differences

The first time Isaac had public sex with a guy was with Jackson, in a fancy ass restaurant that Lahey, at least, didn't feel at all like he belonged in. They broke the baby changing station and Jackson laughed like a lunatic after they had both come, cooled down, and realized what they'd done. 

In true Whittemore style- the asshole you can't help but love- his boyfriend wrote a, mind you generous, check to cover the cost and left it in the rubble. They both laugh their way out the front door.

The second time was wholly different. Isaac had pulled Scott away from his studies in veterinary school for a lunch break. There was a little family run Mexican place they both loved- and loved to giggle about just like pretty much any time they had that particular fare- where they stopped at least a couple times a week.

After they were filled with a hearty, traditionally prepared and fairly   
price meal for two, they snuck into the restroom together. 

One of them comments on how progressive- in a great way- it is that there's a baby changing station in the men's room, as the other desperately tears clothing off of the both of them.  
When they're done, Scott looks absolutely horrified to see that they've broken the convenient installation.

Isaac tries to tell him it's alright, they'll replace it. He knows Scott can't, and won't just leave it. However, he does not expect him to handle it in the precise way he does.

Unlike when Lahey went through this with his other husband, back when they were highschoolers and dating but Jackson was still as loaded as ever, Scott feels the need to confess in person.  
He whispers to the host stood by the front door who'd seated them earlier: "We broke the changing station in the men's..."

To the man's shocked silence, Scott adds an apology, pays for the damage in full with an additional gratuity that in times past would have been well out of his personal budget. "Sorry. So sorry." He even adds "We love this place. Actually, it's our favorite." A few more sorrys sputter out while Isaac drags Scott out. He's more amused and endeared than embarassed. 

They're two very different men. And they're both his.


End file.
